


Over Again (Narry Fanfic)

by princenarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princenarry/pseuds/princenarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall were best friends until the tenth grade when Harry suddenly began bullying Niall. Niall had no idea what changed Harry's feelings toward him. When the secret of why Harry began bullying Niall comes out things will never be the same and the two are thrown back into each other's lives in a much closer way. Will their friendship and later relationship survive when they get put in a band together on the TV show X-Factor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

NSFW: Mentions of Self harm, Homophobia, & Bullying

Harry exited the headmaster’s office for what seemed like the tenth time that year. The stout man was always telling him to get control over his anger issues that he seemed to have. The conversation usually continued with Headmaster Rawling telling him that he had so much potential and would hate to expel him.

            Yes, he’d hate to expel him and wouldn’t, so Harry kept being Harry, and kept bullying those below his social stature, and most of all, Niall Horan.

            There had once been a point when the two were inseparable by more than just Harry’s fist and Niall’s face. The two had been best friends, and Harry would have done anything to protect him too. However in the tenth grade that all changed. No one knew why except for Harry himself.

            Harry shoved the detention slip into his pocket and marched off to detention.

            When he entered the class room he noticed the easily recognizable blonde sitting in the back with a sheepish look on his face. Nothing was more fun than bullying Niall in his mind. He placed his slip on the desk of the barely conscious teacher and made his way to the back sliding into the seat behind Niall.

            Niall leaned forward in his seat shying away from the boy.

            In response Harry leaned forward and whispered in Niall’s ear, “Hey Niall.”

            Niall froze instantly drawing a grin onto Harry’s lips. “Hey,” he whispered back quietly.

            Harry didn’t want to be like this really, but it was the only way he could seem to deal with himself.

            “I’m real sorry Niall,” he said in a genuine tone that made Niall glance up at him before Harry added, “Real sorry you’re a fag.”

            Niall looked back down at his desk and Harry grinned seeming to get amusement out of it all.

            Harry got devilish look on his face before pushing Niall’s chair forward so that it was leaning forward, ready to send Niall over the edge with one small movement.

            “Harry,” the blonde boy said his voice panicked. “Please, don’t,” he begged.

            His pleads were ignored as Harry gave a little push that sent Niall tumbling over the top of the desk, his head hitting the floor with a hard thud.

            When the blonde looked up at him he had blood streaming from his nose, and tears streaming from his eyes.

            The sight made something swirl inside Harry but before he could say anything the blonde was on his feet and rushing out of the class room as the others in the room laughed at him.

            Niall ran towards the bathroom sobbing as he looked at himself in the mirror.

            He didn’t understand why Harry was like this, he had once been so good to him.

            His mind wandered back to the first time he’d ever met Harry.

            Right from the start he was drawn to the curly haired, dimpled boy. He’d spotted him in the store, he was new to the neighborhood, his mother had moved them to Holmes Chapel after his father and her had divorced.

            He had followed an eleven year old Harry carefully around the store watching him from a distance. Harry of course had spotted the boy following him but he didn’t pay much mind to it. He simply turned around and smiled at him once as he left the grocery store with his mum.

            Afterwards he had gone to a street party that Harry’s other was hosting. He had shyly kept to himself on the grass watching as Harry and his friends Will, Haydn, and Nick played football.

            It was Harry who come up to him and had grabbed his hand and asked him to play, and it was Harry who had tended to his bloody nose after Nick kicked the ball straight at his face.

            He missed that Harry.

            Harry got up from his seat in detention not even asking for permission as the teacher was barely paying attention.

            He knew exactly where Niall would be and went into the bathroom.

            Niall saw him in the mirror and turned around fearfully before screaming while tears ran down his cheeks, “What you didn’t get enough? You came to throw another punch? Or to watch me cry?”

            Harry stayed silent for a moment before walking towards Niall grabbing his waist and lifting him up onto the bathroom counter.

            Niall looked at him with wide blue eyes as Harry grabbed a few paper towels running them under the water coming from the sink.

            Niall jerked away at first when Harry touched him but Harry placed his hand on the back of Niall’s head holding him in place as he began wiping the blood from the boys face.

            “What’re you doing?” Niall asked.

            “Cleaning you up,” Harry replied helping Niall’s nose, trying to get it to stop bleeding.

            “Why the fuck would you do that? You live to make my life miserable. Fuck you’re the one who did this to me.” Niall swore shoving Harry away from him.

            “Just shut up and let me fix you,” Harry said trying to dab Niall’s nose again only for Niall to push him away.

            “No stay the fuck away, you don’t get to hit me, and make my life hell and then pick up the pieces.”

            Harry growled throwing the paper towels onto the floor, “Fine fucking deal with it yourself.”

            “Gladly, I’ve been doing that for the past two years,” Niall shouted back rolling up his sleeves so he didn’t get blood on his shirt.

            By doing so he revealed scars going down his arms that made Harry’s stomach churn in recognition. He had similar scars, all self inflicted.

            “Niall,” Harry whispered looking at the boys arms.

            Niall’s eyes followed Harry’s line of sight down to his arm and quickly pulled his sleeves down. “Fuck off Harry,” he muttered cleaning the blood from his nose.

            “Ni,” Harry whispered, softly from behind Niall.

            It’d been forever since he’d heard Harry call him that and it sent chills down his spine.

            “What Harry? It’s okay for you to hate me and hurt me, but it’s no alright for me to do the same for myself?” Niall spat.

            “Why? Why would you?” Harry asked reaching out grabbing Niall’s wrist.

            Niall ripped his arm quickly from Harry’s grip and spat, “Why? Why? Why the fuck do you think Harry? One day you’re my best friend and the next thing I know you’re treating me like shit, calling me a fag, and beating the crap out of me every single day!”

            Harry’s heart dropped to his stomach and he grabbed his head in his hands, “Damn it Niall, I never meant…”

            “Never meant to make me cut myself? What because you’re the only one who should be allowed to mark my skin with scars.”

            What Harry did next Niall didn’t expect in the slightest.

            Harry dropped to his knees and clutched his waist sobbing, “Niall, Ni, I’m so sorry,” he mutters his body shaking.

            Niall sighed his heart hurting at the sight of his ex best friend, the only one at the school who had ever really been nice to him. Once he had lost Harry he had, had no one. Niall’s fingers ran gently through Harry’s curls as he whispered, “Harry, Haz, its fine, calm down.”

            Harry shook his head and whispered, “It’s not fine though, Ni, it’s not okay.”

            “Yeah it’s not but, just stop crying okay, pick yourself up,” Niall said his fingers still moving through Harry’s chocolatey curls.

            Niall pulled Harry up and rubbed his arm and pushed his sleeve up a bit noticing the scars marking the boys arm.

            “Harry, what…” he said pushing up his sleeves seeing identical scars making their way up the boys arms.

            “Harry why? Why would you do this to yourself? What’s so bad that you had to?” Niall asked.

            Harry pushed his sleeves down quickly sitting up on the sink counter. “It’s nothing, it’s not important,” Harry choked.

 

            “God damn it Harry, you owe me an explanation, what the fuck happened the day we came back to the tenth grade?”


	2. Feels like Starting Over

Harry looked down at his lap for a long moment before Niall spoke up, “So? Are you going to tell me what the fuck happened in the tenth grade that made you hate me so much?”

            Harry sighed and looked up at Niall gently with his spring hues, “First of all Niall I don’t hate you…”

            “Could have fooled me,” Niall muttered.

            “And I’m sorry about that, God Niall am I sorry,” Harry said agony dripping from his lips.

            “Whatever, go on,” Niall said.

            “It was a long time coming, I know that now,” Harry muttered. “I felt it for a while, stirring in the pit of my stomach. I felt it when we had sleep overs and hung out sometimes but I didn’t fully realize it until the first day of the tenth grade. You were gone the entire summer that year remember?” Harry asked.

            “Yeah? Oh, God Harry please tell me this isn’t because I was gone all summer. It wasn’t my fault,” Niall said trying to defend actions he need not apologize for.

            “No, no, none of this is your fault, I guess I just decided to take it out on you, and I hate myself for that, amongst other things,” he muttered.

            “So, I came back from vacation, then what?” Niall asked.

            “Well it started a little bit before that I guess,” Harry said. “Remember in the ninth grade when the entire grade had to talk to the counselor?” Harry asked.

            “Yah,” Niall said turning pale, clearly remembering the event.

            “Well we went in, one by one and they asked us all those questions about drugs, drinking, our parents, and our…sexualities,” Harry said.

            “I remember Harry!” Niall shouts.

            “Sorry, of course you do, well Nick came running out telling everyone what he heard during your session from outside the door, and I told him to fuck off but I guess it just got me thinking that…”

            “That what because I was gay and you hung out with me that you might be a fag too!” Niall shouted angrily.

            “No, not exactly like that Ni, would you just let me finish?” Harry asked before continuing. “So that happened, and everyone was making fun of you, and I mean we still hung out but things were hard, cause of whatever. Then you left over the summer and next thing I know you’re tapping on my shoulder the first day of school.”

            Harry took a deep breath and said, ‘And I turned around and, God Niall it was like I was seeing you for the first time or something. You were tanner, you had dyed your hair blond, and I swear your eyes had never been so bright, I know that sounds cheesy but it’s true, and when you smiled at me with that dorky grin of yours, it warmed me right up. I…I felt something for you…and that scared me, it scared me so damn much that I took it out on you.”

            Niall stared at Harry for a moment, “Wow, you’re a fucking ass hole. You really think I’m gonna fall for that?” He spat.

            “No, Niall, no I fell for you, and I fucking hated myself for it, so much that it made me hurt you, remember the day I shoved you against the locker that first time?” Harry asked.

            “Yeah I fucking remember,” Niall spat.

            He couldn’t forget it, it was the day he made his first cut. He didn’t have much but he had always had Harry, and then he didn’t even have him. So he needed to take the pain away.

            He remembered bleeding into the sink staring into the mirror with hatred for himself, he remembered the doorbell ringing and quickly cleaning up the blood before walking downstairs to answer the door, and no one was there.

            Next thing he knew he got his answer to that too.

            “I came to your house after school that day, I was going to tell you how I felt, why I hurt you like that but then you didn’t answer so I ran back home, thought it was some sort of sign that I should just keep my mouth shut, it was stupid, God it was all so stupid,” Harry muttered.

            “You like me?” Niall muttered in disbelief.

            “Yeah, haven’t been great at showing it,” Harry breathed.

            “That’s for sure,” Niall grumbled.

            Harry let out a short laugh and looked at Niall gently, “I miss you.”

            Niall looked up at Harry and said, “I’ve been here all along it’s you who left me.”

            Harry swallowed and got off the counter walking towards him, his hand ran up Niall’s arm gently and whispered, “Can we just be friends again, you don’t have to forgive me, but for now can we just be friends?”

            Niall looked at him for a moment and before he could answer Harry’s arms were around his waist and his face was pressed into his neck.

            Niall swallowed before wrapping his arms around Harry tightly with a short whisper, “Yeah, okay.”

            They held the embrace for awhile, Niall’s fingers daring to gently stroke the ends of Harry’s curls. “So you like me?”

            “Yeah,” Harry muttered not lifting his head from the crook of Niall’s neck.

            “Still?” Niall asked.

            Harry grumbled into the others shoulder before muttering a soft, “Yeah, just won’t go away I suppose.”

            Niall couldn’t help but smile at that a little, he sighed releasing Harry but rubbing the boys arm. “Come on Haz, let’s just get you home, you’re starting to look like hell.”

            “Speak for yourself,” Harry said.

            “I’m used to it now,” Niall replied.

            “I don’t want you to be, I don’t want you to think that’s what you deserve because it’s not Niall, it’s not at all.” He told him.

            “Come on, go on and drive home,” Niall said hitting Harry’s arm.

            Harry frowned slightly and Niall gave a soft smile, “Come on, I’ll come with yah, I’ll just walk home from there, besides I’ve missed your mum.”

            “She’s missed yah too, always talks about having you over, she loves you a ton,” Harry said.

            “Must be something in your genes then,” Niall said.

            “Yeah, maybe I’m just a sucker for cute Irish blondes,” Harry said as they left the bathroom.

            “You’re a pain in the arse, you know that Harry?” Niall asked.

            “Thought you liked a little pain in the arse,” Harry said a grin on his face.

            Niall looked up at Harry with a slight glare, one side of his mouth curling up as he looked at Harry probingly, “Clever Styles,” he said finally, “real clever.”

            Harry simply grinned and wrapped an arm around Niall’s neck pulling him close to his side, “It’s good to have you back Ni.”

            “It’s like I told you Haz, I never left, but nevertheless it’s good to have you back too,” Niall said leaning into the curly haired boys embrace.


	3. Just Like Old Times

Harry and Niall walked out to Harry’s car and Harry turned around and leaned against the hood of his car, “You really don’t have to come home with me if you don’t want to.”

            Niall smiles up at Harry lightly and gently punches the boys arm, “Don’t sweat it, I’ve missed your mum,” Niall told him.

            Harry smiled lightly and reached out stroking Niall’s cheek before letting his hand fall, “Sorry,” Harry muttered.

            “Its fine,” Niall said shrugging it off. He stayed silent for a moment before looking up at Harry, “Does your mum know that you’re gay?”

            “No, I mean, I’m not…you know…, I like girls, but you, you just do something to me,” Harry said.

            “So you’re bi, or rather straight with an exception of me?” Niall asked.

            “I guess I mean, maybe, I mean Jake Gyllenhaal’s kind of hot though,” Harry laughed.

            Niall grinned and said, “Yeah I suppose he is. I have a bit of a crush on the Biebs if I do say so myself.”

            “Yeah?” Harry laughed, before looking back at Niall, “What about you?”

            “What about me?” Niall asked.

            “Well does your mom know that you’re…you know?” Harry asked.

            “Gay? No she doesn’t…” Niall said before biting his lip slightly, “You know gay’s not a bad word right?” Niall asked.

            “Yeah, I…I know, sorry,” Harry muttered.

            “My mums always talking about having grandchildren from me someday, and I don’t want to ruin that for her,” Niall sighed.

            “There are other ways though, I mean straight people have kids all the time when they can’t get pregnant, so I’m sure there’d be some way,” Harry told Niall.

            Niall nodded and shrugged and said, “Come on lets go to your house.”

            Harry nodded and opened Niall’s door for him before getting into the driver’s seat.

            The car ride to Harry’s house was quiet and Harry didn’t mind all that much, he figured they both could use the time to sort through their thoughts.

            When they pulled up to his house Harry pulled his backpack back over his shoulder before shutting his door and walking over to Niall’s side letting him out of the car. When Niall climbed out of the car Harry somehow slipped his hand into Niall’s. Niall bit his lip looking down at their hands. They stood still for a moment looking down at their interlocked hands before glancing up at each other.

            Niall’s blue orbs stared into Harry’s green curiously before pulling Harry forward towards the door as if telling him that it was okay.

            Harry unlocked the door and went into the house before placing his keys in the tray near the door. “Mum, you home?”

            “I’m in the kitchen hun,” Harry’s mother shouted back from the kitchen.

            Harry walked into the kitchen still holding Niall’s hand gently stroking the top of it with his thumb before letting go.

            “Mum, look who I brought home with me,” Harry said to the woman whose back was turned to him and Niall.

            She turned around and looked at the pair her eyes lighting up immediately before making her way over to them, “Oh my goodness, Niall, it’s been so long,” she says before hugging Niall in her arms gently before holding him at a distance. “My you’ve grown, where’ve you been all this time?” She asks.

            Niall blushed and shrugged not wanting to talk about how for the past two years Harry had been making his life a living hell. He wasn’t a tattle tale and him and Harry were in a decent place at the moment. A confusing place, and they obviously still had a lot to work out between the two of them but it was sure as hell a lot better than before.

            “Anyways, I’ve missed you,” Anne smiled kissing Niall’s rosy cheek. “Go ahead and make yourself at home,” she told him, “I’ll make you two some snacks.”

            Harry and Niall smiled at her before going into the living room and sitting on the couch.

            “Do you…think you’re gonna tell her?” Niall asked.

            “That I’m…bi?” Harry asked.

            “Yeah,” Niall said.

            “Not right now…I mean I think I should wait until I have something to tell her about, or rather someone,” Harry said peeking up at Niall.

            “But don’t you think you should tell her before, that way she’s ready or has accepted it?” Niall asked.

            “Ni, she already points out tons of cute girls she thinks I’d be good with, add guys into the mix, and it’ll be literal hell,” Harry said smiling lightly at Niall.

            “I really love your mom, I’ve missed her, she’s good,” Niall smiled at Harry.

            “Yeah, she is,” Harry agreed facing Niall, his fingers playing gently with Niall’s as he looked at him a slight smile on his lips.

            Niall looked up at him gently before moving closer and laying his head on Harry’s shoulder, “I’ve missed you quite a bit Haz.”

            Harry wrapped an arm around Niall’s shoulders and hugged him gently against his chest, “Yeah, I’ve missed you too,” Harry whispered.

            Harry heard his mother coming from the kitchen and let go of Niall as she walked in with some Anytizer snacks.

            She sat the snacks in front of the pair on the coffee table before sitting in the arm chair across from the two boys. “So, Niall what have you been up to?” Anne asked.

            “Just school and stuff,” Niall said shrugging.

            “You know Harry’s on the football team and in a band,” Anne told him.

            “Yeah, I saw him at the Battle of the Bands thing at school, he was really good,” Niall said glancing up at Harry.

            “My little boy’s gonna be quite the singer one day, I remember you being quite good too though Niall, you were in the church choir for a while,” Anne said.

            “Yeah, wasn’t all the great though,” Niall whispered shyly.

            “Nonsense,” Anne said.

            “He also plays the guitar too now, you know mum?” Harry said.

            Niall looked at Harry surprised that he knew that, he’d only started playing a while ago, it only made it clear to Niall that while Harry may have been bullying him he was also keeping an eye on him. It wasn’t some cruel joke. Harry was genuinely sorry, and struggling.

            “Is that so?” Anne asked smiling. “Well I’m just so glad you two are hanging out again, you were always such great friends. Are you going to be sleeping over tonight?” Anne asked.

            “Oh, no, I don’t want to intrude at the last minute,” Niall stuttered.

            “Nonsense, it’ll be just like old times, except Harry’s got a bigger bed now so you can both sleep there rather than in sleeping bags on the floor,” Anne told him.

            Niall blushed and nodded quietly, “Then I’d love to, thanks for having me over, Ms. Cox.”

            “Niall, has it really been that long that I have to remind you to call me Anne?” Harry’s mum asked smiling widely.

            “No, no, sorry Miss…Anne,” Niall said nodding and smiling.

            “Thank you, now you two boys hang out and eat your snacks, I’m going to go get started on dinner, and Robin will be over soon, he’s my fiancé, don’t know if Harry told you I got engaged, you’ll love him, and he’ll absolutely love you, I’m so glad he gets to meet you,” Anne smiled before walking into the kitchen.

            “She really does love you,” Harry told Niall.

            “Don’t know why…” Niall blushed.

            “Well I think it’s pretty obvious,” Harry shrugs.

            “Yeah, and why’s that?” Niall asked.

            “Well you’re just all around amazing aren’t you,” Harry said to Niall.

            Niall shook his head and said, “Come on let’s go upstairs and play some video games or something,” Niall told him.

            Harry nodded and followed him upstairs to his room and sat down on his bed grabbing the remote and turning on the television and starting up his gaming system before grabbing two controllers and handing one to Niall.

            They played some video games for a while before having dinner with his mother and Robin.

            After they had cleaned the dishes they went back up to Harry’s room and watched some videos on Youtube, on Harry’s computer. Then Harry got it in his mind that they should take pictures together.

 

            Niall and Harry made funny faces together at the camera and it felt just like old times, and Niall deeply missed those times.


	4. Walking on a Dream

Harry woke up in the middle of the night beside Niall cuddled up against him.

            Harry marveled at how beautiful the blonde was especially when he slept his cheek pressed against his hand.

            Harry moved closer for a moment running his fingers delicately over the blond’s hair. He hated himself, absolutely hated himself for what he had done to him.

            Niall was wearing one of Harry’s tee shirts and Harry could easily see Niall’s scars from self-harm shining visibly in the moonlight.

            Harry swallowed and walked into the bathroom and shut the door looking into the mirror.

            “I’m a horrible person,” Harry muttered to himself as he looked into the mirror.

            Harry grabbed the razor off the counter and dragged it across his wrist tears falling from his eyes.

            It cut a little deeper than he would of liked and he tried hard to get the bleeding to stop sobbing softly as he did.

            Niall woke up to the sound of sobs coming from the bathroom and pulled himself out of the bed walking to the adjoining bathroom in Harry’s room.

            “Harry?” He whispered before walking in and seeing Harry’s arm covered in blood whilst tears streamed down the curly haired boys face.

            He looked down and spotted a bloody razor along with the towel Harry was using to try and stop the bleeding.

            Harry looked up at him in surprised and cried softly, “Niall.”

            The agony in the boys voice sent Niall forward, “Shh…Harry, Haz, just calm down,” Niall said before rubbing the boys back trying to soothe him as he cried into the males shoulder.

            Niall dug through the drawers in the bathroom till he found some cotton and gauze and began wrapping Harry’s wrist. When he finished he very carefully kissed over the bandaging and pulled Harry into his arms stroking his curls ever so gently, “It’s okay, Harry, it’s okay,” he whispered to him.

            “I’m so sorry Niall,” Harry muttered weakly into the blond boys shoulder.

            “Hey, don’t apologize, I get it, remember?” Niall says rubbing Harry’s back before grabbing his hand gently. “Come on, let’s get your mind off it, we’ll turn on a movie, and cuddle until you fall asleep, okay?”

            Harry nodded weakly and followed Niall back into his room and over to his bed. He had Harry lay down while he searched for a movie to watch with him.

            “Love Actually still your favorite?” Niall asked.

            “Yeah,” Harry muttered quietly from the bed.

            “Well that’s good, it’s a nice feel good movie, perfect for getting your mind off things,” Niall told him sliding the DVD in and starting the movie before crawling back into bed with Harry.

            Harry kept his distance for a moment before Niall adjusted his position and pulled Harry’s body into his arms so that Harry’s head was against his chest.

            Harry pressed his nose into Niall’s tee shirt breathing in his natural scent that made him all gooey and warm inside. He draped his bad arm gently over Niall’s waist as Niall played gingerly with his chocolatey curls.

            Awhile into the movie Niall whispered, “Harry you don’t need to feel bad about it anymore, we can get past it, we can be friends again, or maybe you can just ignore me instead of picking on me all the time, but you don’t need to feel so awful that you do this to yourself.”

            “I deserve it,” Harry muttered back, “I may have not taken the razor to your skin but I’m the one who drove you to do it to yourself,” Harry breathed.

            “Yeah? Well your hatred of yourself for hurting me drove you to do this, so perhaps we’re just all around bad for each other.”

            “You’re not bad for anyone, Ni, how could you be? You’re amazing,” Harry breathed falling into sleep relaxed from the delicate ways Niall was soothing him.

            “An-I-still-love-you,” Harry slurred in his stupor before falling completely asleep.

            Niall swallowed and continued to play with Harry’s hair as he slept.

            Niall couldn’t deny that before Harry had begun bullying him in the tenth grade, he had been a little in love with his best friend.

            Which had been part of the reason he’d been so heartbroken when Harry had pushed him away.

            Niall eventually fell asleep holding Harry in his arm and Love Actually playing in the background.

            When Niall woke up the sun was shining on him and Harry who was fast asleep on his chest.

            Niall’s fingers traced down the boys side and leaned down to kiss his forehead gently. Harry stirred slightly and cuddled closer to the blond before peeking up at him tiredly, “Hey,” he whispered groggily.

            “Hey,” Niall said smiling down at him gently brushing the boy’s curls out of his face his fingers tracing Harry’s jaw.

            Harry peered up at him in a half conscious state and reached up grabbing a hold of Niall’s fingers, bringing them to his lips. He kissed the tips of the boy’s fingers before sliding his hand up the boys arm and into his hair.

            Niall shivered and swallowed as Harry lowered his head down to press a gentle kiss to the boy’s neck.

            Harry pulled away slowly and sat up giving Niall a gentle smile, “Thanks for helping me last night,” he said.

            Niall scratched his head awkwardly and swallowed, “It’s no problem, I mean you’re feeling better right?” Niall asked.

            “Yeah, yes, of course I am,” Harry said smiling brightly at Niall.

            “Um…do you remember what you said last night? Right before you fell asleep?” Niall asked.

            Harry frowned slightly trying to remember, “Oh that you’re amazing?” Harry asked.

            “No, a little bit after that,” Niall muttered looking at Harry unsure if Harry was just too tired to remember the words that came out of his mouth or if he simply didn’t mean it at all and just wanted to forget he had said them.

            Harry shook his head, “No, I actually don’t, why? Was it something embarrassing?” Harry asked grimacing.

            “No, no it was nothing,” Niall brushed it off before jumping out of the bed, “Come on lets go make some breakfast, I’m fucking starving,” Niall shouted.

            Harry, who was still sitting on the bed couldn’t help but smile widely at the other, “Now there’s the Niall I remember, the one with the endless appetite, and potty mouth.”

            Niall’s cream color cheeks turned red before Harry got to his feet kissing his cheek gently, “But that’s okay, because that’s the Niall I love the most,” Harry said before going downstairs.

            “Can you get started?” Niall shouted down to Harry. “I wanna brush my teeth, morning breath and all,” Niall said.

            “Sure,” Harry shouted back, “I think there’s a spare toothbrush in the medicine cabinet.”

            Niall walked into the bathroom cleaning up some of the dried blood that was on the counter from last night before brushing his teeth with the spare tooth brush he found in the medicine cabinet. When he finished Niall began walking down the stairs, the smell of scrambled egg and bacon wafting up the stairs.

            Niall walked into the kitchen and found Harry at the stove in his tee shirt and sweats, something about the image before him seemed almost unreal and he could of swore the was dreaming. There was no way this could be real, that he was standing in Harry’s kitchen while Harry made them breakfast.

            The male sensing Niall’s presence looked over his shoulder and smiled at him, “Hey babe, your mouth all fresh now,” he laughed softly.

            ‘Yep, this has to be a dream,’ Niall thought to himself. As he watched Harry he had an overwhelming desire to wrap his arms around his waist nice and tight so he could never get away again.

            Niall walked forward and wrapped his arms around the other male’s waist resting his cheek against the others back as he did.

            Harry jumped slightly in surprise before relaxing into Niall’s arms as if it was all natural, as if it was something the pair did every morning.

            Harry swallowed and pulled Niall around over to his side using one arm to hold him close the other to move the eggs around in the pan.

            “So, today’s the first day the pools open again since it’s almost summer, I was thinking maybe we’d go there for a swim if you want,” Harry said peeking over at Niall who was nestled under his arm.

            “Yeah, that sounds good, don’t have swim suit though, might have to stop by my house,” Niall said.

            “That’s fine with me,” Harry shrugged gently playing with the boy’s hair before letting go of him and putting some scrambled eggs and bacon on each plate, handing one to Niall before taking his over to the table.

            Niall followed him to the table and began eating his eggs and bacon.

            “Is it good?” Harry asked Niall.

            Niall smiled up at him and nodded, “Yeah, it’s great, thanks.”

            Harry ate his scrambled eggs quietly and said, “So you want to stop by your house and get your swim trunks and go to the pool after we finish eating?” Harry asked.

            Niall smiled and nodded, “Yeah, that’d be great,” Niall said.

            Harry finished his food and said, “Great, I’ll clean up the dishes and put my swim trunks on, you finish eating.” Harry told him cleaning his plate in the sink along with the pan before hurrying upstairs and pulling on a pair on black swim trunks and another tee shirt along with a pair of sunglasses that he attached to the collar of his shirt.

            He walked back downstairs where Niall was washing off his plate and said, “Ready to go love?”

            Niall looked back at him for a moment before nodding his head, “Yeah, I’m ready,” Niall told him.

            “Great,” Harry said walking towards the front door before Niall spoke, “Harry?”

            Harry stopped and looked back at him smiling, “Yeah, Ni?”

            “Last night when you were falling asleep, right before you did, you said something…” Niall said.

            “What’d I say?” Harry frowned.

            “You said that you…that you still loved me, in the bathroom you said you liked me before and that you might still now…but last night you said that you still loved me and well…I guess I was just wondering if you…you know…meant it?” Niall said quietly.

            “Oh,” Harry said his green eyes widening slightly as he rocked on his heels a bit. “Well uh…I…” his cheeks grew red before he adjusted himself slight and said, “Yeah, yeah I meant it…” Harry breathed.

            Niall looked at him with wide blue eyes and scratched at his arm nervously before stepping towards Harry and placing his hand on the back of the boy’s neck before bringing his lips down against his.


	5. Thank You

Harry gasped when Niall’s lips pressed against his and stepped back away from it.

            Niall blushed and said, “Sorry, damn it, I knew it was too good to be true, fuck,” Niall cursed running his fingers through his hair.

            Harry stared and reached out, “No, Ni, no, no, I’m sorry, you just took me by surprise you know,” Harry stuttered.

            Niall didn’t listen though he just kept muttering something along lines of, ‘God how could I be so stupid?’ and ‘Fuck,’ that last one he just kept saying over and over again until Harry had enough and stepped forward pressing Niall into the wall of the archway leading out of the kitchen and into the foyer.

            This time it was Niall who gasped as Harry pressed his lips down against his.

            He never felt more overwhelmed not knowing what to focus on first. His mind flew to Harry’s full pink lips that moved against his, then to the way Harry’s hands were placed firmly on his waist holding him in place.

            Niall finally got a hold of himself and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck kissing him back his fingers moving into the other’s curls.

            Harry hummed softly into the kiss moving a hand from the boy’s waist to Niall’s cheek. He stroked Niall’s cheek gently with his thumb while the other hand pressed into the boy’s hip.

            Harry pulled away slowly his forehead still resting on Niall’s gently nudging their noses together, “You’re so amazing, Ni,” he breathed pecking his lips gently.

            Niall blushed and hid his face in Harry’s neck and whispered, “Yeah?”

            “Yeah,” Harry whispered back his hands moving up the others sides before stepping back and smiling at Niall.

            “Come on lets go get your swim trunks,” Harry said nudging his gently with his nose before grabbing Niall’s hand in his and pulling him gently towards the door.

 

            When they arrived at Niall’s house, Niall smiled gently at Harry untwining their hands, “I can just run in myself and grab them, that way we get to the pool before it’s completely crowded,” Niall suggested.

            “No, I wanna see your mum, I’ve missed her, and I mean she’s going to have to get used to having me around again,” Harry told Niall.

            “She is?” Niall asked.

            “Of course!” Harry said.

            “So, is this, are we?” Niall asked stumbling through his words.

            “Together?” Harry asked.

            “Yeah,” Niall nodded.

            “Yeah, we’re, together,” Harry smiled leaning forward and kissing Niall gently.

            “Are we together, together, though?” Niall asked.

            “What do you mean?” Harry frowned.

            “Are we together, just as us, or are we together in front of everyone?” Niall asked.

            Harry leaned forward again and wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist kissing him gently, “You’re mine and I am yours in front of everybody, alright?” Harry whispered against his lips.

            Niall smiled against Harry’s lips and tangled his fingers into Harry’s curls.

            “You do know this means we’re gonna have to come out to our parents though, right?” Harry asked.

            Niall looked at his lap and said, “Can we do it after we go to the pool? I’ll tell my mum tonight, maybe you can sleep over, or maybe not I mean…if she doesn’t accept it and even if she does…”

            “Hey, hey don’t worry,” Harry said cupping the boy’s cheek, “there’s no way she couldn’t accept you as you’re, you’re amazing and your mum will love you no matter what, okay?”

            Niall looked up at him and smiled weakly.

            “And for the record I’ll be sneaking up into your bed all the time to cuddle, so don’t you worry about us losing our sleep overs,” Harry told him.

            Niall smiled sweetly and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry, burying his face in the boy’s neck, “Thank you.”

            “For what?” Harry asked.

            “Coming back to me,” Niall whispered against Harry’s shoulder.

            “Yeah, well should’ve never left,” Harry said running his fingers gently through Niall’s soft blond hair.

            “Still, thank you,” Niall whispered before pulling away and opening his door and walking towards his front door.

            Harry followed him up to the front door and walked inside with Niall.

            “Niall? Is that you?” Niall’s mother called out before walking into the entrance and pausing when she saw Harry. She set aside her dish towel and said, “My God, Harry Styles, is that you?”

            Harry smiled shyly his dimples poking out his cheeks, “Yes Ma’am,” he answered.

            “Lord, you’ve grown so big, and my so handsome, bet the girls just fall at your feet now,” she said walking over to him and leaning up to kiss his cheek. “It’s been so long, since I’ve seen you, we must catch up.”

            “We’re going to the pool mum, it’s opening today,” Niall said pulling on Harry’s wrist trying to lead him towards the stairs.

            “Come on Ni, we can spare a few minutes to catch up,” Harry said.

            “Great,” Maura said walking into the living room.

            “What are you doing?” Niall growled softly.

            “Well if we’re gonna tell your mum tonight that you’re gay and we’re dating, gotta make sure she likes me,” Harry said.

            “She loves you Harry, you’ve got nothing to worry about,” Niall grumbled.

            Harry smiled and said, “Just because she thinks I’m handsome and a heartbreaker doesn’t mean she’s going to be happy I’m dating her son, she might be afraid that I could break your heart, I know I’m nowhere good enough for her son but I wanna at least present myself as decent,” Harry said.

            “You’re plenty good enough,” Niall said crossing his arms.

            Harry smiled widely before leaning in and kissing Niall’s cheek gently, “Come on love, just a few minutes,” Harry told him.

            Harry and Niall walked into the living room and sat on the couch across from Maura who was sipping at a cup of tea.

            “So Harry, what’ve you been up to?” Maura asked.

            “Just school, I’m a part of a band and I’m on the football team,” Harry said.

            “Is that so?” Maura asked. “You know Niall loves to sing and he just loves football, perhaps he can go to one of your practices or games sometime,” Maura suggested.

            “Mum,” Niall whined embarrassed.

            “Yeah, that’d be great if he came,” Harry said nudging Niall.

            “So what got you guys hanging out again?” Niall’s mum asked.

            Harry swallowed and decided to make up a lie, “Guess I just realized how much I missed hanging out with him, I got a little busy but I decided our friendship meant a lot and I should put effort into it,” Harry said.

            “Oh, that’s so sweet, you two were always such great friends,” Maura said smiling. “So Harry do you have a girlfriend?”

            Harry laughed softly to himself before shaking his head, “No Ma’am, afraid not.”

            “Really surely a handsome boy like you? Guess those girls at school don’t have much taste if both you and Niall are single,” Maura sighed.

            “Yeah, I guess not,” Harry said, “but you know that’s alright, we can just hang out and be mates,” Harry said offering his fist out for a fist bump which Niall gave with an eye roll.

            Maura sighed and stood up, “Well I’ll let you two get going, have fun at the pool,” Maura said before taking her now empty tea cup into the kitchen.

            Niall stood up and grabbed Harry’s hand pulling him upstairs to his room.

            Harry looked around and noticed not much had changed since he’d last been there.

            Same light blue walls, same Irish flag pinned to the wall along with Derby County gear. His desk was still messy and his clothes cluttered the floor and his bed lay unmade.

            Harry dropped onto the bed and said, “Gosh this brings back memories, you’ve hardly changed it at all, not even the Spiderman sheets,” Harry teased.

            Niall rolled his eyes and pulled out his tropical printed blue swim trunks. “Can you turn around?” Niall asked.

            “Why?” Harry asked.

            “Because I’m changing,” Niall said.

            “Not like I haven’t seen yah in the locker room before, why do ya think I always beat you up after gym? Was just looking for any excuse to be on top of yah after seeing you,” Harry said.

            Niall’s cheeks turned bright red before he coughed, “Still can you just cover your eyes?”

            Harry sighed and said, “Fine,” he turned onto his stomach and buried his face into Niall’s mattress.

            Niall stripped out of the clothes he’d borrowed from Harry and changed into the tropical blue swim trunks and his own tee shirt that fit much better than Harry’s slightly bigger one, not that he really minded wearing Harry’s clothes.

            Niall sighed and said, “Alright you can look.”

            Harry sat up and smiled at him before striding over to him and kissing him gently. “You ready to go?” Harry asked.

            Niall nodded and grabbed Harry’s hand walking out of his room with him.


	6. Only You

When they got to the neighborhood swimming pool, Harry parked in the semi crowded parking lot and got out of the car. He grabbed Niall’s hand as they walked to the gate using their community keys to get inside.

            Niall held on sheepishly to Harry’s side afraid that kids from school might be here and see them. He wasn’t embarrassed of Harry, how could he be, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t terrified at what people’s reactions would be when they found out Harry, the lead singer of White Eskimo, the co-captain of the school’s football team was dating, Niall Horan, the weird gay kid everyone picked on.

            He could hear their whispers in his head now, ‘He probably blackmailed him into it,’ and ‘Can’t believe that fag turned Harry into one of him’, the cruel imagined whispers preyed on his mind and did not go unnoticed by Harry.

            “You okay Ni?” Harry asked concerned as to why Niall looked so pale and distressed.

            “Yeah, I’m fine,” Niall answered.

            “You’re not becoming ill are you?” Harry asked.

            “No, no, Harry, I’m fine, come on lets got get a chair before they’re all taken,” Niall suggests smiling at him gently and giving a gentle tug on his wrist.

            They find two lounge chairs and set their stuff on it along with a towel they grab from the towel station at the pool.

            To be honest their community pool was pretty decent compared to others. It provided towels and had its own smoothie bar.

            Harry took off his sunglasses and set them aside along with his tee shirt that he pulled from his body.

            Niall watched him, biting his lip as he looked over the boy’s light skin. He wasn’t overly fit, he had a bit of pudge resting on his stomach but to Niall he still looked amazing.

            Harry smiled over at him and said, “You gonna take your shirt off?” He asked.

            Niall nodded and pulled off his tee shirt and said, “You got any sunscreen.”

            “Of course I do whitey,” Harry teased moving behind Niall and applying sunscreen over the boys back, massaging it gently into his shoulders before pressing a tender kiss behind the boy’s ear.

            Niall couldn’t help but smile shyly to himself as Harry’s hands roamed every inch of visible skin applying sunscreen to his body.

            “Thanks,” Niall whispered when Harry finished, “Come on let me do you,” Niall said.

            Harry smiled and moved in front of Niall shivering when the boy cold hands touched his back with the sunscreen.

            “Sorry,” Niall muttered softly.

            “Its fine,” Harry shrugged leaning into Niall’s touch as the boys hands seemed to take great time and care exploring his body, as it rubbed in the sunscreen. He did it in such a way that it made Harry wonder if Niall even consciously knew how careful and meticulous he was being.

            Harry shivered slightly when Niall pressed surprise kisses to his neck and Niall muttered, “Sorry,” before starting to move away.

            Harry pulled him closer against his back by pulling the boys arm around his waist, “Stop apologizing Ni, I like you kisses and everything else, really, I don’t mind,” Harry told him.

            Niall smiled embarrassed slightly before moving closer and wrapping his arms tightly around Harry as he kissed along the boys shoulders before turning Harry’s head towards him and kissing him gently.

            Harry hummed against the kiss turning in Niall’s arms and moving over top of him to kiss him before pulling away slowly. “Come on babe, let’s go swim,” Harry said hopping up and running towards the pool before cannonballing in.

            “Fuck,” Harry swore when his body hit the semi cold water.

            Niall walked to the edge and said, “Is it cold?”

            “No,” Harry lied, “Come on in it’s just fine.”

            Niall nodded and jumped in before shrieking and splashing Harry with the water, “Fuck you, it’s fucking freezing in here you liar!”

            Harry laughed and swam over to Niall pulling him close to his chest.

            “Oh come on, now you’re in and it’s all fine,” Harry said.

            Niall huffed before wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and giving him a short peck on the lips.

            The pair swam around for a while, and floated for some of the time.

            “What do you think they’re going to say at school on Monday?” Niall asked.

            “Not good things probably, but that doesn’t matter, what matters is us,” Harry says brushing Niall’s hair back as the blonde floats on his back in front of Harry.

            Niall smiles halfheartedly and mutters, “I guess.”

            Harry frowns slight and pulls Niall back into his arms kissing him deeply, “Aye, we’re real, they can’t take that away from us, I won’t let them, it’s you and me, they can say whatever they want but it’s not going to change the fact that I want you,” Harry whispered against the corner of his mouth. “Got it?”

            Niall nodded and pressed his nose against Harry’s cheek.

            “Good,” Harry whispered. “Now come on, you go dry off a bit and I’ll get us some smoothies, okay?”

            Niall nodded and climbed out of the pool with Harry walking over to their towels.

            Harry grabbed his own and dried himself off a bit before giving Niall a quick peck on the lips and walking over to the smoothie bar.

            Behind the counter a boy with brown fringe hair and green-blue eyes stood behind the counter. Harry walked up and pulled his wallet from his pocket, “I’ll have an apple and banana smoothie and an orange and mango smoothie, please?” Harry asked.

            “Sure thing babe,” the male behind the counter said beginning to do the smoothies.

            “So you from here?” The male asked.

            “Yeah. You?” Harry replied.

            “Na, I’m from Doncaster, studying in Crewe though and it’s not far from here so,” the male said.

            “Doncaster that’s quite north right?” Harry asked.

            “Yeah, it is, miss it a little. I’m Louis by the way,” the male said.

            “Harry,” Harry said smiling.

            “So you go to school here then?” Louis asked.

            “Yeah, I’m in my last year before university,” Harry said.

            “That so?” Louis asked. “So you’re sixteen?”

            “Yeah, how old are you?” Harry asked.

            “Eighteen, well I just turned it,” Louis chuckled.

            “Yeah, I just turned sixteen,” Harry replied.

            Louis handed Harry his smoothies and caught Harry’s hand, “By the way, I wrote my number on the orange-mango one, if you ever want to go out sometime,” Louis suggested grinning.

            “Uh, thanks,” Harry said blushing slightly, “but I kind of already have a boyfriend,” Harry said glancing back at Niall.

            Louis sighed and leaned forward, “Yeah well if you ever get tired of blondie, you’ve got my number,” Louis winked.

            Harry nodded politely before walking back towards Niall and handing him his smoothie.

            Niall frowned when he saw the number on his smoothie, “What’s this?” Niall asked.

            “The smoothie maker’s number, guess he was flirting with me,” Harry said sipping at his smoothie.

            Niall frowned and sipped at his smoothie angrily before Harry moved closer and pressed his lips to the boy’s ear, “But I told him I was already taken.”

            “So,” Niall grumbled, “he’s good looking.”

            “So are you,” Harry said.

            “Whatever,” Niall grumbled sipping at his smoothie some more.

            “Hey, Ni, look at me,” Harry said tilting the boys chin up at him. “I don’t want him or anyone else, I want you blondie so you’re just gonna have to deal with that.”

            Niall couldn’t help but smile a little and lean back when Harry’s lips pressed against his, laying him back against the beach chair.

            Harry’s hands moved up his bare sides and cupped his cheek as they kissed. Harry tasted of his banana and apple smoothie and Niall thought it must taste better on his lips than coming from a straw.

            Harry pulled away slowly and Niall’s eyes glanced over at the guy at the smoothie bar who was watching them.

            “He’s staring,” Niall muttered slightly embarrassed.

            “Well I certainly think that we gave him something to stare at,” Harry laughed.


	7. For Real

            When Harry and Niall pulled up to Niall’s house after leaving the pool, Harry started to get out of the car when Niall grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

            “I’m…I’m not sure I’m ready,” Niall whispered.

            Harry looked at Niall gently and held Harry’s hand in his, “Hey, this won’t change anything, your mom is still going to love you.”

            “You don’t know that,” Niall muttered.

            “I do though, I know she’ll love you no matter what, you’re her baby boy, she’s not going to care who you choose to love, and she might mind that it’s me.”

            “Haz, she loves you,” Niall muttered.

            “So, you believe she can love me but she can’t love you?” Harry asked.

            “You’re not her son, she could be fine with you being gay, but not want her son to be,” Niall said.

            “Niall, please, she’s going to find out eventually, I want to be with you, and this is just the first step, we tell your mum today, and mine tomorrow, I swear,” Harry said kissing the other gently.

            Niall swallowed and nodded, “Okay, let’s go.”

            Harry got out of the car along with Niall and walked up to the door with him holding his hand.

            Niall took a deep breathe entwining his and Harry’s fingers before looking up at Harry gently.

            Harry smiled down at him and opened the door walking into the house holding Niall’s hand tightly in his. The pair walked into the kitchen where Maura was making Shepherd’s Pie for dinner.

            She turned and smiled over her shoulder quickly, “Hey Niall, baby. Harry are you staying for dinner?”

            Niall swallowed and said, “Mum, can we uh talk…” his voice was shaky and Maura instantly turned around to get a full look of her son, wondering what was bothering him. Her blue eyes looked him over before landing on his and Harry’s entwined hands.

            “What is it love?” She asked though she already had a pretty good guess.

            “Maybe we should sit down?” Niall coughed.

            She nodded and walked out to the living room with them before folding her hands and says, “Alright, Niall, what is it you want to talk about?”

            Niall kept trying to swallow the lump in his throats so the words would come out. Harry gently ran his thumb over the top of Niall’s hand trying to soothe him, best he could.

            “So…um mum…I don’t really know how to say this but I’m…I’m uh…gay,” he blushes as he says it. “I’m sorry mum but, I can’t help it, it’s just how I…”

            “Niall, do you really think I mind that you like boys? You’re my beautiful baby boy, and I love you, nothing could change that,” Maura said reaching out and taking Niall’s hand from Harry’s.

            Niall nodded and held his mother’s hand and said, “I…I just felt I should tell you because I’m dating Harry now…and we felt it was fair that you know.”

            Niall’s mother nodded and got up and stroked Niall’s cheek gently, “Well I’m very happy for the both of you,” she kissed his cheek gently and said, “Come on boys dinners almost ready, and you can tell me all about how you two got together.”

            Maura walked into the kitchen and Harry suddenly felt nervous, he couldn’t tell her how they really came together, she’d hate him, he wasn’t sure how Niall even forgave him but he was sure that if Maura heard how they had gotten together she would never let him date Niall.

            “See, I told you, she’d love you no matter what,” Harry said holding Niall close to him with one arm.

            Niall smiled a bit and leaned up and kissed him gently, “I know, I know.”

            Harry cuddled him closer and kissed him gently parting the boy’s lips gently with his tongue.

            Niall shivered in surprise at the feeling of the boys tongue and moved closer lacing his fingers into Harry’s curls. He testingly moved his tongue against Harry’s giggling, “You taste like apples and banana’s still.”

            Harry giggled back against him and said, “And you taste like oranges and mangos.”

            Harry pulled away slowly and said, “Niall, what’re we going to tell your mum about how we got together? We can’t tell her the truth, she’ll hate me.”

            Niall cuddled closer leaning back against Harry’s chest, “That doesn’t matter, all that matters is how we feel about each other now, right?”

            Harry sighed and said, “Don’t think she’ll care, she’ll just hate me.”

            Niall frowned slightly before wrapping his arm gently around Harry’s waist, “It’s okay babe, we don’t need to tell her. It’s in the past, it’s not important.”

            Harry wrapped his arm tight around Niall’s shoulders and kissed him deeply and whispered, “God, you’re amazing.”

            Niall pulled away blushing and looking down at his lap, “Not really.”

            “Yes, really,” Harry said moving his hands along Niall’s sides.

            “Dinner’s ready!” Maura shouted from the kitchen.

            Niall smiled and grabbed Harry’s hand, “Come on babe, my mum makes the best shepherd’s pie.”

            Harry chuckled and followed him into the kitchen sitting down at the table with Niall and Maura.

            “So boys, tell me how this happened,” Maura smiled.

            Harry grabbed a large forkful of shepherd’s pie shoving it into his mouth.

            “Well, we just kind of reconnected and well, I kind of always had a crush on him you know mum.” Niall said blushing.

            “Aw baby, I always kind of thought you had a strange fascination with him, it was like when you looked at him you saw the stars,” Maura laughed.

            Niall turned redder and muttered, “Mum.”

            Harry reached across and stroked Niall’s cheek, “Well I see the sun when I look at him, so I guess it’s pretty fair.”

            “Aw,” Maura smiled and rubbed Harry’s arm.

            Niall only blushed more and said, “Stop it you two, you’re both embarrassing me.”

            Harry smiled and said, “Well I always kind of had a crush on you, and you were my first kiss.”

            “I was not you liar,” Niall said.

            “Yeah you were, remember that birthday party we both went to, Felicity’s or something, you had just turned twelve and everyone was playing spin the bottle and I landed on you.”

            “That was not your first kiss,” Niall said.

            “Yes it was, I landed on you and I kissed you,” Harry said.

            Niall blushed and said, “Well you were my first kiss too.”

            “It’s just destiny isn’t it,” Maura sighed.

            They continued eating their dinner before Maura said, “You can stay over if you want Harry, but leave the door open, alright?”

            Niall blushed and said, “Mum we’re not going to do anything.”

            “Door open,” Maura repeated.

            “Fine,” Niall huffed and started going upstairs.

            Harry went to follow but Maura stopped him, “I love you Harry, but don’t you dare hurt my little boy, you protect him and take care of him, you hear me?”

            “I swear,” Harry said.

            Maura nodded and said, “You go on up and get to bed.”

            Harry nodded and walked up the stairs and saw Niall changing standing in nothing but his boxers.

            “Damn,” Harry muttered from the doorway.

            Niall turned and blushed, “Harry,” he whined.

            “What, you’re hot? Can’t help it,” Harry said.

            Niall blushed and looked around for a shirt jumping when Harry’s arms wrapped around him and he began kissing his neck.

            “Harry stop,” he whined as his head tilted to the side welcoming Harry to continue.

            Harry’s hands moved over Niall’s bare sides and sucked gently on his neck, “Just a little longer beautiful,” pulling away only after he left a mark.

            Niall sighed and leaned back into Harry’s arms and moaned softly, “Harry…”

            Harry pulled his lips away slowly and whispered, “You’re so beautiful,” he breathed into the others ear.

            “I’m not but, thanks,” Niall whispered and went back to looking for a shirt even though he was flustered.

            Harry laid back on Niall’s bed and Niall threw Harry one of his larger shirts and a pair of roomy sweatpants, “Here you can borrow these.”

            Harry smiled and pulled his own shirt off and pulled on the sweats and sniffed the shirt, “Smells like you, you mind if I don’t wear a shirt though, it’s kind of hot,” Harry said.

            “Yeah, yeah, that’s fine…” Niall stuttered pulling on his own pair of sweats and a tee shirt. Niall turned off the lights and crawled into the bed with Harry, moving close to the boy’s side so that his head was laying on the others chest.

            Harry held him for a moment and said, “Wanna spoon?”

            “Sure,” Niall yawned, “can I be the big spoon though? I like the idea of being the big spoon,” Niall said.

            Harry giggled and said, “Sure, I prefer being the little spoon any ways.”

            Niall smiled widely and moved behind Harry, holding him from behind kissing his shoulder gently.

            There was a period of silence before Niall whispered into the darkness, “Harry?”

            “Hmm…,” Harry hummed back.

            “Is this real?” Niall asked.

            “Yeah, of course it is,” Harry said pulling Niall’s arm tighter around his waist, “See, I’m right here.”

            “It’s just, I’ve only dreamed about getting to hold you, and now I am, and it doesn’t seem real,” Niall whispered.

            Harry turned and kissed Niall deeply and whispered, “Well it’s real, I’m real, we’re real,” Harry told him fingers running through Niall’s soft blonde hair, “I’ve never felt safer than in your arms, you’re warm, you smell like fresh cotton and some sort of musky scent, like leather bound journals.”

            Niall giggled and said, “You smell like melons, cinnamon, and sunshine.”

            Harry chuckled and said, “Go to sleep weirdo.”

            Niall laughed into Harry’s ear and Harry swore he’d be fine with hearing nothing but Niall’s laugh, Niall cuddled closer to Harry and kissed gently behind his ear whispering a quiet, ‘Goodnight’ before falling asleep.


	8. Cupcake

            The next mission the pair would embark on was telling Harry's mum. From the moment he woke up in the morning he was nervous.

            He knew his mum loved him and if there was anyone in this town that was going to accept him it was her.

            Harry woke up in Niall's bed, still held in his arms. Harry looked at his watch and saw that he should be getting to the bakery. He began to move out of Niall's grip and got a groan in return, along with the tightening of the arm around his waist.

            "I got to go babe," Harry whispered.

            Another groan.

            "Babe, I've got work."

            A whine this time

            Harry sighs turning in his boyfriend’s arms and kissing him gently, "Please? Got to make some money so I can take you out on a real date on Friday after my game."

            Another whine slips through Niall's lips before the blonde buries his face in Harry's neck. Harry sighs and rolls on top of the other kissing him gently. "I'll be back by four to pick you up and go to my house to talk to my mum."

            Niall nods lightly and kisses Harry sweetly arms around his neck, "You work at the bakery right?" Niall asks in his sleepily deep voice that drips off his lips slowly like molasses.

            "Yeah," Harry says.

            "I'll come by for lunch then, get a cupcake and a sandwich or something, you got sandwiches don't you?”

            "Yeah, we have a few, I'll have it ready for you if you really want to walk down there," Harry says.

            "Yeah, I want to see bakery Harry, sure you make good bread," Niall giggles.

            "Shut up," Harry says pecking Niall's lips one last time before crawling from bed and pulling on a pair of baggy jeans that Niall has, along with a tee shirt. He leans down and kisses Niall's forehead. "I'll see you soon," he tells him before leaving.

            Harry spent his day at bakery handing out rolls, cakes, and muffins with the owner of the bakery, Barbara, and girl who went to school with him named Kaylee.

            It was around noon when Niall walked in, wearing Harry's tee shirt and a pair of sweats.

            "What would you like?" Kaylee asked.

            Niall blushed and glanced at Harry who said, "One of me I think."

            He walks up to the counter, "How about a cupcake, cupcake?"

            Niall turns redder and glances at Kaylee then back to Harry, "Sure," he says shyly.

            Harry gets a vanilla cupcake with pink frosty and blue sprinkles and hands it to Niall, "Turkey sandwich or the Santa Fe Chicken, I think I remember you liking that."

            "Santa Fe Chicken," Niall mutters still shy as Kaylee's watching them. Harry grabs the sandwich and toasts it before giving it to Niall and shouting back to Barbara who's in the kitchen. "Barbara, I'm going to take my lunch break now!" He pays for Niall's sandwich and cupcake along with his own Santa Fe Chicken sandwich.

            Niall's blushing as he walks and sits down with Harry at one of the tables.

            Harry grabs Niall's hand kissing the top and smiling, “How’s your day been?" He asks.

            "Harry, Kaylee goes to our school she could be telling everyone right now," Niall whispers.

            "So they're all going to find out on Monday anyways, doesn't matter to me," Harry says before kissing Niall gently.

            Niall turns bright red and mutters a, 'you're nuts' before biting into his sandwich.

            Harry smiled and bit into his own sandwich and said, "So, you never answered me, how's your day been?"   
            "Alright, I guess, mum made eggs for you but you weren't there so I ate them," he blushes, “then I played Mario Kart for a while before coming back here."

 

            “You play in your boxers?” Harry asks.

            “Why?” Niall asked frowning.

            “Just wondering, trying to picture it in my mind,” Harry grins.

            Niall kicks the boy under the table and glares at him, “Don’t be dirty.”

            “Okay fine, but seriously, were you in your boxers?” Harry asked.

            “Yes, my God, are you happy now?” Niall shouts.

            “Hot,” Harry grins.

            “Shut up,” Niall grumbles looking down at his lap, his cheeks red.

            Harry chuckles and takes another bite of his sandwich, “You’re real cute,” Harry whispers reaching out and poking the others cheek gently.

            Niall shook his head and said, “Don’t put your fingers near my mouth while I’m eating, I could bite you.”

            “Well maybe I should put my lips near your mouth,” Harry suggests.

            “You think?” Niall asks.

            “Yeah,” Harry says before leaning across the table, placing a hand on the back of Niall’s head before bringing their lips together.

            Niall can’t help but smile against Harry’s mouth before gently catching the boys bottom lip between his two front teeth, giving it a gently tug before letting go and kissing him again.

            “Damn that’s hot,” Harry whispers against the boy’s lips before pulling away slowly and taking Niall’s hand gently in his.

            “Please,” he whispers visibly embarrassed.

            “I get off at four, wanna just walk to my house, I can come for my car on Monday and drive you to school,” Harry suggests.

            “Yeah that sounds good,” Niall nods, “looks like it might rain though,” Niall says frowning slightly.

            “I doubt it’ll rain,” Harry says.

            Niall smiles and pulls his hand from Harry’s, “You should probably get back to work, I’ll come meet you here at four, okay?”

            “Okay,” Harry smiles watching Niall stand up and lean down to kiss him, Niall’s fingers curling gently behind Harry’s ear.

            Harry smiles into the kiss before Niall pulls away giving a quick peck to Harry’s lips, “I’ll see you later.”

            He watches Niall pick up his cupcake and do a little toasting motion towards him before taking a bite out of it and leaving.

            Harry shakes his head and finishes his sandwich, cleaning up after him and Niall before going back behind the counter.

            “So, you and Niall Horan are dating?” Kaylee asks.

            “Yep,” Harry answers shortly.

            “Didn’t know you were bi or gay, or whatever,” she says.

            “Neither did I until I saw him,” Harry said sweeping behind the counter.

            “You were always pick on him though,” Kaylee says.

            “Yeah, well it’s complicated,” Harry mutters.

            “Doesn’t matter to me, you two are pretty cute together,” she says kindly.

            “Thanks,” Harry whispers.

            “I’m happy for you,” she adds receiving and shy sort of nod for Harry.

            At four Harry got off of work and saw Niall waiting outside for him in his coat. Harry pulled on his own coat pulling up the hood before walking out and grabbing Niall’s hand in his, “Okay I suppose you were right about the rain.”

            Niall giggles and says, “Yeah? Maybe you should start listening to me then.”

            Harry shakes his head and pulls the other closer to his side.

            “So, are you ready to tell your mum?” Niall asks.

            “Yeah, I mean, it’s time I did, and we’re really important, so I want my mum to know about us, and me.”

            Niall smiles lightly and giggles when a rain drop fell on his cheek, “Told you.”

            Harry laughs and the rain starts pouring down on them and Harry chuckles when Niall runs through the streets spinning in the rain.

            Harry chases after him running around with him and wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist kissing him deeply, their lips wet.

            They pull away laughing and Harry says, “First kiss in the rain.”

            Niall smiles widely and whispers, “Mine too.”

            “You’re a good rain kisser,” Harry laughs.

            “You’re not so bad yourself,” Niall teases, beginning to feel more comfortable than ever around Harry, as if they’re right back to where they were before or better.

            Harry and Niall run up the side walk to Harry’s front door laughing before growing silent.

            Harry takes in a deep breath and Niall leans over kissing Harry’s cheek, “You’re going to be fine Haz, we both are, you’re mom loves you.”

            “I know, just nervous I guess,” Harry sighs.

            Niall smiles up at him gently and walks into the house with him and into the kitchen where his mum was reading a magazine.

            “Hey boys,” she smiled up at them, “my, you two are wet. It pouring out there?”

            “Yeah, mum, can we talk?” Harry asked.

            “Sure baby, what’s going on?” She asks gesturing to the chair in front of her.

            Harry sat down and said, “Mum, uh…me and Niall are kind of dating…”

            Anne’s eyes widened slightly as she glanced up at Niall, “You two are…”

            “Yeah,” Harry whispered, “it’s just I still like girls but…I like Niall too, a lot actually,” he says glancing at Niall.

            “Okay, um…,” she started to say before she saw tears in Harry’s eyes, “oh baby no don’t cry. I don’t care if you like boys or girls or both, you’re still my baby, and you’ll always be my baby.”

            She wiped away Harry’s tears and kissed his cheek, “I’m happy for you both,” she said standing up and kissing Niall’s cheek, “stay for dinner, I’m making patty melts.”

            Niall smiled and said, “I’d love to.”

            “I’m gonna go change,” Harry said going upstairs to change.

            “You take good care of my baby, okay?” Anne told Niall.

            “Of course,” Niall says quickly.

            “I’ve been a little worried about him lately, but since you’ve been coming around, he’s seemed happier, and I think you’re good for him,” she smiled gently patting his cheek before going back to the stove.

            Harry came back down in a new tee shirt and jeans and hugged Niall around his waist kissing his neck gently.

            “You can borrow my clothes again if you want,” Harry told Niall.

            “Your mum says I need to take good care of you,” Niall tells him.

            “Yeah? Your mum told me the same, told me not to hurt you either,” Harry told him.

            “Really?” Niall asked.

            “Yeah, promised her I never would, that I cared too much about you,” Harry said.

            Niall smiled and buried his face in Harry’s neck and whispered, “I care about you too.”


	9. The Reveal

            Niall woke up in his own be on Monday morning breathing in the smell of Harry from the night before. Awhile after dinner at Harry’s, Niall had gone home to his own house. Niall looked in his closet for something to wear a long sleeves blue shirt and jeans, he adjusted his hair and frowned in the mirror. He hated the way he looked. He wanted to look good so people wouldn’t look at him and wonder why in the hell Harry was with someone like him. But he knew there was no way anyone would look at them and think, that they were equally matched.

            Niall stood in the mirror before hearing a honk from outside. Niall walked over to his window and peered out spotting Harry beside his car waving up at him.

            Niall smiled to himself deciding that Harry was worth whatever was waiting for them at school.

            Niall walked downstairs his backpack slung over his shoulder walking up to Harry who leaned in and kissed him gently, “You ready?” Harry asked.

            Niall nodded lightly before sighing, “Yeah, I guess, as ready as I’m ever going to be, I suppose.”  
            Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss him again his fingers tracing the males jaw before climbing into the car.

            Niall got in on his side and took a deep breath as they drove. Harry who felt Niall’s nerves streaming from his pores took the males sweaty hand in his squeezing it gently.

            “Don’t, my hands are sweaty, it’s gross,” Niall says blushing.

            “I don’t care, I can tell you’re nervous, I need to comfort you,” Harry says.

            Niall blushes and says, “You don’t need to comfort me, I’m fine.”  
            Harry smiles and says, “I know but, I’ve got your back.”  
            When they park in the parking lot Harry takes a deep breath and leans in to kiss Niall deeply before opening the car door.

            Niall’s nerves boiled up before he stepped out of the car, Harry moved over to Niall’s side and laced his fingers tightly in Niall’s before walking towards the school.

            It felt as every eye in the parking lot turned to them, a few mouths dropped, a few simply ogled at them, a few scoffed.

            Harry ran his thumb over the top of the others hand and walked toward the school with him, holding tightly to his hand.

            He caught his friend Nick’s glare and swallowed as he walked into the school with him.

            The people inside the school turned to look at them as Harry walked Niall to his locker. Niall opened his locker as Harry stood protectively beside Niall rubbing his hand up and down the others back.

            Harry pressed closer and wrapped an arm around the others waist kissing his temple, “Come on babe, stop it, people are staring,” Niall whispered hiding his face in his locker before grabbing his math book.

            Harry walked with Niall to his own locker and wrapped his arm around Niall’s waist keeping him tight against his side as he grabbed his history book. Harry shut his locker and pressed Niall against his locker kissing him deeply.

            Niall squeaked but tangled his fingers into Harry’s hair kissing him back just as deeply before pulling back, “Harry why’d you do that?”

            “Well I figured these sods are going to have to get used to me and you kissing in the halls, figured I’d just jump right in,” Harry laughed.

            Niall blushed and cuddled close to Harry’s chest wrapping his arms back around his neck to kiss him.

            Harry hummed and pressed Niall’s back against the locker hands resting on his hips before pulling away, “Come on I’ll walk you to class, and I’ll meet you there after class, also maybe we can go out for lunch.”

            Niall nodded and said, “That’d be great babe.”

            Harry pecked his lips quickly and took him to his class.

            Harry walked to his history class and sat down in his desk when Will, Haydn, and Nick came up to him. Will didn’t look too upset, Haydn looked slightly confused, and Nick, well Nick looked disgusted. It was Nick who spoke his as well.

            “So what, you’re a fag now? One day you’re bullying him the next you’re making out with him against a locker.”

            “Don’t fucking call me or him that,” Harry growled underneath his breath.

            “Either you end this little experiment or whatever the hell it is or you’re out of the band,” Nick said.

            “Excuse me?” Harry said.

            “Nick, fuck off, he’s not out of the band, me and him made this band so fucking knock your shit off,” Will told Nick.

            “But seriously man, what happened?” Haydn asked.

            “Yeah, last time we saw you, you were in detention for bullying him,” Will said.

            “I’ve liked him for a long time, I just had a crappy way of showing it, but I’m just kind of hoping you’ll be happy for me,” Harry said looking up at them carefully.

            Will smiled and said, “Whatever mate, of course I’m happy for you, I mean I never saw why you bullied him, so,” he shrugs.

            Harry looked at Haydn who shrugged, “I mean I don’t mind, like will said, whatever makes you happy.”

            Then his eyes landed on Nick whose arms were crossed across his chest while scowling, “Yeah, no I’m not going to support you and you ugly ass fag, he’s nasty, and he fucking turned you into a homo.”

            Harry glared coldly at Nick and said, “Take that back before I punch you in the face.”

            “Whatever, you disgusting sodomite,” Nick coughed before going to sit in his own desk in the back.

            Will frowned and reached out rubbing Harry’s shoulder, “Don’t worry mate, he’ll come around.”

            “I don’t give a shit if he comes about, he’s an asshole,” Harry grumbled beginning to take notes as Will sat down beside him.

            When class ended Harry quickly dashed to Niall who was coming out of his own class his head hung low.

            “Hey babe,” Harry smiled widely.

            “Hey,” Niall muttered quietly shying away when Harry reached out to touch his cheek.

            Harry frowned and pulled Niall tight against his side and kissed his temple gently, “Aye babe what’s wrong?” He asked.

            “Nothing, I’m fine, how was class?” Niall asked giving a weak smile.

            “It was pretty good, Will and Haydn are happy for me and us, Nick’s a jack ass but 2 out 3 isn’t bad right?” Harry said smiling.

            Niall nodded smiling gently at him, “Yeah, that’s good.”

            “Ni, seriously what happened? Did someone say something to you?”

            “No, not to me,” Niall muttered.

            “Okay? So what happened?”

            “Well I was just sitting there and I heard some girls talking about how…how I made you a fag,” Niall muttered, “and I know it’s not true but…it’s just…why me? It feel like I’m the only reason and I don’t get it.”

            “I mean other guys are hot to me too but it’s you, just you that I want.”

            Niall smiled weakly and nodded as they reached his next class before leaning up and pecking Harry’s lips before going inside.

            When it was time for lunch Harry met Niall on the steps of the school for lunch.

            “So where do you want to go? Maybe that pizza place?” Harry asks.

            “Yeah, that sounds good,” Niall smiles shyly taking his boyfriends hand and following him out to the car.

            The pair arrived at the pizza place where they each ordered a slice of pizza for each of them, Harry got a chicken and anchovy pizza that Niall wrinkled his nose up at while Niall got a simple slice of pepperoni.

            “Chicken and anchovy, really Harry?” Niall asks.

            “It’s no chicken and sweetcorn but it’s pretty good you should try it,” Harry says.

            “No way,” Niall tells him smiling widely happy that it’s just him and Harry out together now.

            “Come on, don’t knock it till you try it,” Harry said.

            “Alright, I’ll tell you this,” Niall starts, “if we make it to our ten month anniversary I’ll try it.”

            “Why ten? Why not a year?” Harry asks.

            “I figure if we get to ten I should give you a little something like, eating that disgusting pizza, will probably do something better if we hit a year.”

            “When we hit a year,” Harry corrects him biting into his pizza.

            Harry ate his pizza before kissing Niall’s cheek and telling him he had to go to the bathroom.

            Niall smiled continuing to eat his pizza when he saw some people from school come in.

            The boys looked at him and grinned walking over to him. “Hey fag, where your fag of a boyfriend?”

            Niall continued to stare at his lap before the male flicked him hard in the ear, “Come on fag, look at me,” he spat.

            Niall whimpered and the guy in front of him laughed, “Oh look he’s gonna cry,” he then proceeded to flip Niall’s and Harry’s left over pizza onto his shirt covering it with pizza sauce and cheese.

            They laughed before leaving the pizza place and left Niall sobbing in his seat.

            When Harry came out to find Niall crying coated in pizza, Harry hurried over and said, “Baby? What happened? Who did this to you?”

            Niall shook his head and said, “Just some guys can we just go?”

            Harry wrapped his arms around Niall and kissed his forehead, “Yes of course, I’ll take you home.”

            “No,” Niall tells him, “I just need to get through this day.”

            “Okay, okay well I’ve got some clothes in my gym locker that you can wear,” Harry says.

            Niall nods weakly getting into Harry’s car not looking up at him the entire ride.

            When they got back to school Harry glared at every guy that looked at Niall and took him to the locker room. He dug through his locker before handing Niall his jersey and shorts.

            “This is your spare clothes?” Niall asks.

            “Yeah, and I was kind of wanting to know if you’d wear it, I mean the jersey on Friday since we have a big game,” Harry says smiling at him.

            Niall pulls off his dirty shirt before pulling on Harry’s jersey, looking down at it and smiling up at him widely, “Yes of course, I’d love to.”

            Harry smiled wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist kissing him gently, “And maybe afterwards we’ll go on our first real date.”

            Niall smiles and says, “That sounds amazing. I can’t wait.”


End file.
